Take me to your heart
by Sakumira Agashi
Summary: Five years since the day he confessed his hidden love to her, she always thought that he had forgotten about her, that he had found a new love. But she was wrong, she didn't know that one day he would returned and say "Take me to your heart"


**So… I'm recently trying to get out of romance, but you know what…**

 **I failed. Urggggggggggggggggg!**

 **But anyway… if you haven't seen this song yet, then I recommend you check it out now. One time my teacher showed us this song for our listening exercise and my partner said that this song is very good. She was right… I fall in love with it at the first time I heard it! That's why I think it's cool.**

 **This takes place in the different AU, where no alien things happen.**

 **I don't own the song or anything with it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Take me to your heart**

 **By Micheal Learns to Rock**

 **A songfic by Sakumira Agashi**

In a small but comfortable room, there sat a 21-year-old girl. Her name was Smiley Sundae and she was studying at college. She was quite cute with brown hair, yellow skin and dark black eyes. She liked studying very much, unlike some of her friends. Sometimes, she wondered why people always complaining about school things. She really hated distraction, but the most special thing about her that she always smiling. Whatever what happened to her, she always gave herself and her friends a smile; there was rarely a time that she didn't smile.

Smiley closed her book and stretched her arms; it had been an hour since she started reading, so she decided to take a break by walking in the park. She stood up from her chair and walked to the door, but when she held the knob, her eyes went to the picture that was hung on the wall. She walked to it and smiled. It was a picture of her class on the last day at middle school. There were Phred, Zack, Richy, Chubb and… Phil.

Her smile faded away as she saw the boy in the picture. She looked at the ground and thought about him. He really hated school and just wanted to do something else. She remembered one time he escaped school successfully, but then he had to stay with the principle for hours the next day. He was also always teasing her, which annoyed her a lot! It sometimes distracted her from her work. She always wondered why he always did it.

But that was not the point. The thing that made Smiley really depressed happened on that very last day they saw each other. After the party was over, he asked her to come with him outside the schoolyard. She was confused a bit, but then she became shocked.

He confessed to her. Saying that she was special to him, that she had a beautiful smile and that she was the smarted girl he had ever met. After that, he went away without waiting her to respond, he said that he just want to say that to her. For the next 5 years, they hadn't had a chance to see each other again. Smiley heard that he went to a different high school far away.

"S… Stupid!" Smiley mumbled. "If you didn't confess to me that day, then I didn't have to wonder so much!"

From that day, she had been thinking about it very much. Her mind was filled with questions, wondering about her answer. She had admitted that she liked him, although she didn't want to. He maybe lazy and annoying, but he was smart. Every exercise the teachers gave him will be solved quickly. And… Smiley once thought that he was attractive.

"But all of those things don't matter to me anymore…" She said, trying to hold back tears. "Maybe he has forgotten about me and have another girl by his side. Well, guess that I have to try to forget it…"

And then, she took one last glance to it and went outside.

* * *

It was the school's 20th anniversary and there will be a prom to celebrate it. Smiley had arrived with her regular orange shirt and black shoes; but instead of her black pants, she wore a black skirt with a black belt around her waist. Her hair was down as always.

"Yo, Smiley!" Phred greeted her with a smile. She smiled back at him.

"Hi, Phred and Zack. How are you two doing?"

"I'm doing fine." Phred replied and took a glance over Zack, who was wrapping his hands around himself. "And Zack… well, he's still cold as always."

"Wh- Why… Achoo! Why is it so c-c-cold?" Said Zack.

"It's just you who feel that way, Zack." Phred said.

Smiley giggled quietly without them noticing. They sometimes made her happy, especially… after that. She shook her head at that thought.

'Smiley, what did I say to you?' She told herself. 'Just let. It. Go.'

Soon, it was dancing time and the DJ played the music. Smiley didn't have a partner so she just leaned her back to the wall. The slow tune reminded her of Phil's song. It was her birthday and everyone was invited, including him. Near the end of the party, he decided to sing the song he wrote himself for everyone along with his guitar. The song was very good and romantic, but during it she noticed that his gaze was always on her, like he actually wrote this song for her. But whatever, this memory made her face saddened.

"Just… please, forget about it!" She mumbled. "He's probably now with another girl. Why do have to be sad about it…?"

Suddenly, a different tune came in between the dance from the distant, it sounds like a guitar. The music seemed familiar to her, and that made her to look up from the ground. A voice then sang.

 _Hiding from the rain and snow_

 _Trying to forget but I won't let go_

 _Looking at the crowed street_

 _Listening to my own heart beat_

Smiley's heart skipped a beat when she heard the voice. "This song… This voice…!"

 _So many people all around the world_

 _Tell me where do I find someone like you girl_

Smiley immediately ran away from her position and tried to find its direction. First she looked at the tables, but found no sight of the person she was looking. The music continued as sweats ran down her face.

 _Take me to your heart take me your soul_

 _Give me your hand before I'm old_

 _Show me what love is – haven't got a clue_

 _Show me that wonders can be true_

 _They say nothing lasts forever_

 _We're only here today_

 _Love is now or never_

 _Bring me far away_

Smiley ran past Phred and the others, making him tilted his head in surprise. "Hey Smiley, what are you-"

"No time to talk!"

She shouted back at him and continued to run, making him became more confused. Soon, he noticed that there was another tune between the music that the DJ was playing.

 _Take me to your heart take me to your soul_

 _Give me your hand and hold me_

 _Show me what love is – be my guiding star_

 _It's easy take me to your heart_

 _Standing on the mountain high_

 _Looking at the moon through a clear blue sky_

 _I should go and see some friends_

 _But they don't really comprehend_

 _Don't need too much talking without saying anything_

 _All I need is someone who makes me want to sing_

The voice kept ringing in her ears liked it was urging her to find it, to run faster. She ignored everything around her and kept running. She finally knew its direction – outside the yard. She pushed opened the door and went out, feeling the grass at her feet. She looked everywhere and feeling the voice became bigger and bigger.

 _Take me to your heart take me to your soul_

 _Give me your hand before I'm old_

 _Show me what love is – haven't got a clue_

 _Show that wonders can be true_

 _They say nothing lasts forever_

 _We're only here today_

 _Love is now or never_

 _Bring me far away_

 _Take me to your heart take me to your soul_

 _Give me your hand and hold me_

 _Show me what love is – be my guiding star_

 _It's easy take me to your heart_

 _Take me to your heart take me to your s_ _oul_

 _Give me your hand and hold me_

 _Show me what love is - be my guiding star_

 _It's easy..._

Before the last words could be sung out, Smiley ran toward a tree and saw a figure was sitting on a bench underneath it with his back to her.

 _Take me to your heart._

As the music stopped, he put down the guitar and turned his head back to her. Smiley covered her mouth with surprise, trying to hold back tears. It's him, Phil, with his very same green sweatshirt and black pants. A gentle smile was on his face as he spoke to break the silence between them.

"I know you can find me, Smiley…" He said.

"Phil…" She mumbled. "It's you… It's really you, after the past 5 years!"

"Yes. You know I wouldn't leave you with just that simple 'Goodbye and see you again', right? Smiley, I love you, I will always be and I won't ever forget you."

Now, Smiley had failed at stopping her tears. Unable to hold back anymore, she ran toward and jumped into his warm embrace with tears fell freely from her eyes.

"Phil! You're stupid! Why do have to wait until now!?" She cried into his shirt. "You… you kept me waiting, don't you know that!? Huh!"

"Sorry Smiley… I just want to surprise you and say one thing with all of my love…" He paused before lifting her chin and their eyes met.

"Take me to your heart"


End file.
